Durarara Love Circles
by Jerry James Stevens
Summary: Mikado wants Anri, Who is skttish at anything about love. Kida and Saki are happy, but with new problems. Celty is faced with her love for Shinra and her head. Izaya and Shizuo are caught in such a love triangle/sguare as you have never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey, this shall be my new story. It begans pretty much after the japanese anime ended. It will start slow but believe me, there will be laughs, cries, and shocks like never before, hopefully. Well enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Mikado stared up into the beautiful blue sky. He closed his eyes and let the sun warm him after the school's air conditioned rooms chill. He felt amazing, especially with school ending today, and summer break starting officially tomorrow.<p>

He looked around looking for his best friend, Anri, who he was not so secretly in love with. She was what really helped him those long months ago during the gang wars, her and his best friend Kida. He missed Kida a lot. Although he did have Anri, he found himself feeling lonely a lot.

"Mikado!" He looked up and smiled as he saw Anri running toward him and waving. He stood and walked toward her. He had tried, since Kida had left, to forward their relationship. At any mention of a relationship beyond friendship she would sputter some excuse of homework or having some other thing to do and would run off. After many a doomed tries, he just stopped. She calmed, and she had again let him get close, but not too close.

"Anri, isn't it the most beautiful day? What a wonderful start to the summer."

She looked up, letting the sun warm her face just as he had. He watched her. He loved the way her skin shown in the light. Mikado would love to run his hands over her smooth skin, but he knew she would bolt, so he kept his hands to himself.

"This summer will be very…pleasing." She said turning and walking toward Russian Sushi, their favorite food spot. He followed her, trying, and failing, not to watch the swing of her hips, which had filled out very nicely in the last couple of months.

The turned to each other and smiled as they heard Simon's loud voice over the clamor of the city, announcing some knew special the restaurant was having. Anri had smiled more and had shown much more…emotion with all the trouble passed. Mikado loved her smile, and tried every chance he had to make her show her perfect teeth.

"Ah, Anri and Mikado, my best customers, and the famous love birds." Ever since the TV incident had sold them as the cutest couple in Ikebukuro, Simon had continued to call them love birds. As usual both of them blushed and rushed past him into the restaurant.

They sat at a booth in the back, sitting across from each other. Simon brought then their usual sushi and drinks then left them for the other customers.

"What shall we do for the first night of summer?" Mikado asked through a mouthful of food.

Unlike him, she finished her mouthful then spoke. "I think we should go see a movie."

"Like a date?" he said smiling but when he looked up she was staring at her plate looking like she was about to flee as usual at these types of comments. "I'm sorry, please I was just kidding." She seemed somewhat relieved and began to eat again.

He also continued eating, thinking of all the things they could do this summer. He had thought about going to see his family back in his hometown. Though, without him here, Anri would be all alone except for Celty, who was usually busy with her business of delivering different things.

They finished eating and started to walk to the park. They had decided to hang out there today; to relax and enjoy the sun and the beauty of summer. They sat down by the small pond and watched the koi idly swim around. Watching the fish made Mikado drowsy. Anri on the other hand was riveted by them. He knew that she could sit here all day and watch them.

"How about we get you a fish tank this summer, since you love the koi so much?" She looked at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her. She launched herself at him, hugging him and exclaiming what an amazing friend he was.

She went back to watching the fish. It was such an amazing transformation that had happened to the excluded quite girl. She was happier than ever and smiling and he had fallen that much more in love with her.

She did have episodes where she would ignore him at school for days, and never answer his calls or texts. He would grow so worried he wouldn't even sleep. He had even sat outside her door once when it went on for over a week. She had acted as if she didn't even see him there when she walked to school the next morning. He would follow and not bother her, feeling a tad bit better knowing she was safe. Well, physically safe.

He shivered at the thought of another one of those episodes happening soon, especially with school being over. He would have nothing to somewhat curb his mind from her if only for a little while. Mikado glanced over at her smiling face, asking himself, like so many other times, what had caused all those episodes.

He jumped out of his deep thoughts as his phone began to ring. He opened it to find a text message from Kida. They had kept in contact, talking nearly every day. They had grown closer since the many incidents that nearly broke them all apart.

He quickly read the message. The surge of joy swept him to his feet and he grabbed Anri's hand, also pulling her up.

"What is your problem, I thought we were going to watch the fish today?" She pouted and he nearly forgot the text to give her what she wanted. Then, as he had so many times before, he marveled at how much she had changed.

"Don't complain, they will be here all summer. But trust me, you would rather do this." He smiled pulling her, then he started running.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so i obviously wasn't trying to keep that last thing a secret. You guys can guess what happens next. I would love your review to say YAY or NAY on this one. Well Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

** ~~JAMES OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

Kida watched the buildings fly by as the train sped by them. He felt nervous of being back in Ikebukuro; the city had caused so much trouble for him and the people he loved. He was afraid of being pulled back into the drama of the city.

He felt a hand on his and turned to smile at Saki. After all of the problems that had been put together by Izaya, nothing had torn them apart. In fact, they were stronger than ever. He was so happy, and didn't know he could feel any happier till he sent the message to Mikado. He was coming back to Ikebukuro, though probably only for the summer.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?" Saki asked him, squeezing his hand.

He smiled "Are you ready?" She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared." She whispered into his shirt. He knew she had the same fears as he.

"Me too, but we can get through this together." He pulled her face up to kiss her, and then smiled, "Plus, we will have Mikado and Anri. If they have even changed at all, we should be fine."

They stayed quiet for the rest of the ride to the city. Both had thoughts of the past events, though they also wanted to forget them.

The train stopped in the station and they were quickly pushed out by the crowd. They walked along the road. Kida had sent the message about ten minutes ago. They should be here, he thought to himself. So they continued to walk.

As they were turning around a corner they heard some screaming and yelling. Kida looked over at Saki and sighed. She gave a sad smile back. This city was never rid of the trouble. They started to turn and walk back to the train, but they heard a familiar voice.

"Mikado, please slow down." Kida turned with Saki and they saw Mikado run around the corner and straight into Kida. They fell to the ground laughing and hugging. They stood as Anri came around the corner.

She was smiling. Anri, the shyest person Kida had ever known was smiling. He remembered the timid girl not even being able to stutter anything more than a thank you. He was unsure if it was a good thing, with Saika and all.

"Wow Anri, I didn't know you knew how to smile." She blushed and looked at the ground. He stepped forward and hugged her, she gasped, surprised. He stood back and playing around pushed Mikado with his shoulder. "So you guys finally worked out."

Mikado's face fell and he quickly looked at Anri. Kida, surprised by the sudden change of expression also turned and looked at her. Anri looked like she was crying, in fact before she started running away, she looked up and they all saw her red eyes.

Mikado looked at Kida like he did the worse thing in the world, and Kida was scared he had just ruined the whole summer. "I'm sorry Mikado, if what I said caused something."

He gave a sad smile and began to chase after Anri.

Kida turned to Saki, who had stood beside him the whole time. She had been so excited to meet the friends who made him so happy, but was surprised by the sudden change in the conversation.

"I don't think you were the cause. They have obviously been going through some rough patches." She said, trying to make him feel better.

He didn't know he felt like the cause till she said it, but she made him feel better also. She always was keeping his mood bright and trying to make him smile, though she never had any problems with that.

They began to walk. They decided to go see Simon at Russian Sushi then head to the hotel to relax till tonight. He had planned on asking Anri and Mikado to go to the movies with them, but he would wait till later.

As they came in sight of the tall Russian, they heard his booming voice over the bustle of the city. They walked up to him and said hi. Simon went on and on about how the restaurant was going, the ups and the downs. Told them about how the city was quiet without all the unneeded violence.

Kida was looking around the crowd, trying to find friends he hadn't seen in a while. His heart stopped as he saw a flash of black hair and fur. His heart began to race as Izaya smiled at him and flitted further into the crowd.

Kida rushed Saki inside the building. He just said he was very hungry when she asked what was wrong. She knew he was lying but would ask him later.

He now knew it was a bad idea to come back to Ikebukuro. They had been so happy being by themselves. Now, first day back in the city, and he had already seen Izaya. It was worse than seeing ravens, which meant death. Seeing Izaya meant that not only would you die, but you would be tortured in ways only he could think up.

He was scared for his and his friends' lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know my chapters are short and i am sorry for that. But they will be worth it for there will be many. I enjoy reviews so please do. I love to know that my readers enjoy it. Well if you have anything to say, review and i will get back to you.<strong>

**~~JAMES OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rio, we need to go to the movies tonight."

Rio turned to see her friend Kasuma walk up to her. She hadn't known the blond girl that long. Just since the beginning of the year when she started. They hugged each other and began to walk.

After the whole suicide incident she decided she wanted to live alone. She never told anyone about what Orihara Izaya did to her. She probably never would. She felt stronger now though. Rio felt as if nothing controlled her anymore.

They stopped by Russian Sushi to wait on a couple more friends. They sat by the fountain nearby. They splashed water on each other then began to become engrossed with gossip. Rio didn't really get into gossip, but knew Kasuma fed off it. She tuned out and began to watch the people walk by.

She was pulled back into normal time by her friend sudden lapse into silence. She was looking behind Rio. She had that look that said she saw something she wanted. That's when she heard his voice.

"Do I know you?" She froze, then, hopefully faster than he could expect, spun and slapped him hard in the face.

She stood, "What do you want?"

Izaya turned back to Rio. He pulled his hand away from his mouth to find blood. He seemed more amused than surprised. "Yep, I diffidently know you."

She turned and walked away, and to her horror he followed. "Ah! I remember you, Mrs. Magenta. How are you these days? Staying away from buildings I hope."

Rio turned to find him smiling as if he had done nothing wrong. She lifted her hand to slap him again but was stopped by a large hand.

"Violence is wrong." Simon let go of her arm and she glared at Izaya.

"Then you hit him." She said. She guffawed as Izaya began to laugh; clutching his stomach and bending over.

Simon stared at Izaya also. He stepped forward and picked him up by the back of his collar. "You don't need to bother this young lady."

She looked around to see her friend had left her. She sighed. Kasuma never did well with this type of drama. Though it would be all around school tomorrow that she somehow knew Orihara Izaya.

"It is fine let him go."

Simon looked from her to Izaya. He lifted his hands with a look of innocence and Simon dropped him. He walked away muttering something about sushi being good for the society.

She turned to the chuckling boy. "What do you want from me? I have done so well since you have left me alone. Why can't you leave me alone? You're just sadistic and you will never be happy." She felt tears well in her eyes and tried hard to hold them back.

His eyes went wide with a look of mock indignation. "Why would you ever say something so cruel? I did that to help you."

She opened her mouth wanting to say some5thing but not knowing how to respond. She didn't understand how he could possibly think jumping to her death could help her. "You need help."

He smiled. "And that is why I have come to you."

"You want _my_ help?" She felt this was another one of his cruel jokes; something for his own amusement.

"See, I feel like out of all the people in Ikebukuro I trust you the most." He held out his hands as if trying to reassure her he was being sincere.

"Trust? Only me? You don't have any other crazy friends that will help you with whatever you're planning?" She crossed her arms. She felt her stomach tighten. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

He held out his hand to her. His face completely changed. His eyes grew deep and called to her, she couldn't look away.

"I have few friends. What friends I have I do not trust. I feel that time we were friends was very real. I have never felt so strongly for someone. Let alone felt close."

She looked at his hand and back to Izaya's face. He looked so sincere. His expression had so much hope in it she felt she must give him what he wants.

She shook her head to clear it, but it barely worked. "What do I get out of it?"

He pulled his hand back and smiled. "Now look who's being greedy. Can't you just help me out of the kindness of your heart?"

She was silent for a moment then began to laugh. She tried to imitate his laughter, and in failing laughed harder. When she finally could breathe again she noticed the look of anger in his face which quickly disappeared. She now was sure this was just to lure her away. He didn't need her help. At least not with something she wouldn't go willingly to.

She calmed down and grew serious. "Even if I say no I'm still gonna help you huh?"

He smiled triumphantly. "I'm glad you understand so well." He put his arm around her and led her around the corner. They didn't speak till they were at his apartment. He stopped in front of the desk and asked for something.

He then turned to her. "I hope you know that even if you run I will find you, and that what I had at first planned for you will be far worse."

His tone filled her with dread. Rio had hoped that he would change his mind and decide she wouldn't work for whatever he planned. She knew what she was about to do would ruin what was left of her life.

As he walked around the counter she ran for the door. Her fear was adrenaline enough to propel her down the street. She was nearing the end of an alley, a few more steps and she would be in the street. She barely heard his silent steps as she put on one more burst of speed.

She flew into the middle of the street. Relief flooded her as she realized several people would see him taking her back, she could be saved. She turned to look back down the alley. He was standing in the shadows. His face went from pissed to a sly smile.

She heard the honking of horns and turned just in time to see a car slam into her. Everything went dark. She felt nothing, just lightness. No emotion filled her, she was just…empty.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I actually wasn't going to have it end like this. It just flowed forth without me forcing it. Well please review so that i know im doing right.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do take Anonymous reviews... i take all...**

* * *

><p>Celty woke up early that day. She knew the schools were out and the streets would be filled with students excited for the summer. She was free for the day, which she really didn't want. Sitting around the house was not what she wanted. Moving and actually doing something was what she needed.<p>

She sat at her computer, browsing through random cites waiting for Shinra to wake up. She pushed herself out of the chair and moved to the front room turning on the TV. There was the news; always having bad news, never good. Right now paramedics were putting a girl who just got hit by a car into the ambulance. They said the name of the girl which sounded familiar, but it was soon whisked from her mind as she heard Shinra open his bedroom door.

"Celty?" He called, even though he knew she would be either at her computer or the living room. He smiled as he saw her and hugged her. "Good morning my dear."

He went into the kitchen, grabbed the jug of milk out of the fridge, took several swallows and went back to his bedroom to change. Celty followed wanting to ask if he had anything planned for the day. She watched him dress, she had never been appreciative of his body, or even aware till he had pronounced his feelings for her a while back.

He saw her looking and smiled. They had recently started to explore each other's bodies in ways Celty had never imagined. They had never gone all the way, but she would always remember the time Shinra had made her orgasm for the first time. She had felt as if her body was on fire, but burned in an amazing way that she wanted to relive over and over.

He pulled her down onto the bed, laying over her. He licked and kissed her neck and moved lower to her cleavage, what cleavage was shown by her riding suit. She felt like if she had her head it would moan like she felt she felt she was, but knew he would never hear her. He skimmed his hand between her legs making her weak; her legs played for him.

His phone vibrated across the room.

He growled against her skin. "I don't have to answer that."

She pushed him a bit and he got up to answer the call.

"Hello?" Pause. "For?" Pause. "When?" Pause, sigh. "Fine I am on my way." He started to the closet to get his coat and Celty went to find his bag.

His work was always like this. Calling at random times of the day and even at night. He was a black market doctor; he specialized in healing and fixing the hurt of gang fights and other types like that. She walked back into the room and handed him his bag.

"That was the hospital. Apparently some girl got hit by a car and most of the surgeons are off today. They called me cause," He said the next words with air quotes making a mock voice. "I'm the best doctor around."

He stood and walked through the house to the front door. He turned to her. "Go with me, take me. Afterwards we will go out for food and a nice ride around the city.

"Sounds great." She typed on her new IPod.

They walked out the door and he held on to her as they rode the bike to the hospital. The air was just a tad humid but felt amazing. Celty loved riding her bike, loved the grunts and neighs that came from it at random moments. She felt just a bit sad as she stopped at the curb of the huge hospital. Though, knowing they were going riding after this helped her mood.

Celty followed Shinra inside and a nurse rushed to him as she saw him enter. She gave him a clipboard and lead him through he labyrinth of halls. "The patient is Rio Kamichika. She is 16, hit by a car. The girl has massive internal bleeding and we are not exactly sure she will live."

Celty saw Shinra's face grow pale. She knew he would never take a patient that he couldn't save. Unless he knew the patient would live he would not at any cost try to help. He didn't what to blame himself for the death of someone.

"Take me to her." Celty felt herself stumble in mid step. She was not expecting the man to take the already dying girl as a patient. She watched him walk away from the waiting room. From his body posture she could tell he was very upset.

If he lost this patient, Celty might lose some part of him.

* * *

><p>Rio opened her eyes to the noise of beeping and the whispers of people she didn't know.<p>

"She awakes." She heard some man to her right say. She looked at him. He was older than her but young, probably around 25. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. He smiled down at her; the look of relief on his face was palpable.

She tried to speak but found her throat dry. She barely gasped out water a straw was immediately brought to her lips. The cool pleasure the water brought to her throat made her realize just how much pain the rest of her body was in. Her whole body hurt but not as much as her left hip, where she was hit by the car.

It all came flooding back to her. The running, the beeping, that pain…Izaya. She looked around, it hurt her neck but she just had to make sure that monster was not here. They watched her uncomfortably as she began to cry. A girl wearing a riding suit grabbed her hand and squeezed softly. The doctor beside her looked at her with approval.

She felt better and the recognition spread through her. The water had helped her and she could whisper out now. "You saved me?" She remembered that night when the monster had talked her into her near death experience. She remember the feeling of fear as she fell. Then the oddly soft smoky tendrils that had saved her and the rider that had told her to go home.

"You saved me from Izaya." She repeated. The doctor looked at the rider with surprise. She looked at him and shrugged. She pulled out an IPod and began to type. When she was done the rider let her see the words.

"I don't remember you."

Rio answered. "The building, when he…" She had begun to cry again. The rider nodded fast, finally remembering. She began to type again.

"Did he do this to you? Did he hurt you again?"

Rio began to sob and turned her head away from them. She didn't know she had wanted to die till she knew that Izaya wouldn't leave her alone. Rio knew that he would think she knew too much, or really just felt like he shouldn't live any longer and come after her again.

She turned back to see that the rider had left, the doctor with her. She fell asleep. Later a nurse came in to give her medication and handed her a note.

"The girl wanted me to give this to you."

The nurse left and Rio opened the note.

_We will try to make sure he doesn't get away with this. We promise not to let him cause anymore harm. Grow well._

_-Celty_

Rio somehow felt better knowing the rider's name, and that the rider was watching out for her. She sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well sorry i had wished to put this up yesterday, but my computer is extremely crappy. Well hope you guys injoyed and will review...i do take anomynous reviews.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuo woke to the sound of the usual city noises; cars, planes, people. He didn't want to go to work today. He felt the need to stay away from the drama today. The feeling that today was not a good day to work swept through him. That usually meant he would see the flea today.

He got up and stepped into the shower. He thought of how quite it had been. There were the usual payers that got thrown around; for that was his job, to make people pay their depts. That horrible feeling in his gut hadn't been felt since Izaya said he would be leaving. He smirked at the thought of Izaya's face if he found out Shizuo could pretty much guess his movements. The flea liked to be in control.

He got out of the shower and began to dress. He found his phone and saw he had a message. He opened it and found a short message from Celty, one of his surprisingly close friends. Well as close as anyone has gotten besides Tom.

He read through it and squeezed it so hard and broke it. He was pissed he hadn't been this pissed in a few months. He stabbed his legs through his pants and put on his shoes. The regular bartender shirt was lying on his bed. He grabbed it on his way out.

Tom was waiting outside for him. He immediately saw Shizuo's face and stepped away from the wall. "I just came to say I want you to take a day off work today. Get out and do something about that anger. I'm guessing _he_ is back in town."

Shizuo growled at him and kept walking. He didn't like to ride in cars but he needed to get to Celty fast. She said she would meet him by Russian Sushi. He thought of the message again. She had said that Izaya was back and had caused some trouble she needed help with and to meet her at the restaurant.

He growled at the driver as he asked for pay. The man paled and drove off. Shizuo ran into the store; she wasn't there yet.

"Ah Shizuo, you come for sushi?" Simon said as he sat at the counter to wait. He felt his foot tapping, leaving dents in the floor.

"No Simon, I am just waiting on someone." He saw Simon's face fall.

"Sushi make better. Make mad go away." He said trying to push a plate with sushi toward him.

Shizuo took it to make Simon happy. "I'll take as much sushi as you got if it would rid me of Izaya." Simon smiled and went to help the other customers.

He slowly ate the sushi. He wasn't hungry, but it helped cool him down. He knew that the flea had done something horribly wrong for Celty to seek him out personally. She knew he didn't like violence and he knew that she could take care of many of the things he would lose his control during.

Like when he was around Izaya. He had never hated anyone more than that flea. He really hated no one; it was just that many people annoyed him, which brought out his anger. But glance at the sadistic boy and Shizuo couldn't control an ounce of the strength he held. It was as if his body was made to hate Izaya.

He looked up as the bell on the door rang for the hundredth time, he didn't even know he was watching it till he felt himself jump up as she walked through the door. She sat down beside him and immediately pulled out her IPod and began to type.

"A girl got hit by a car today and she said Izaya had something to do with it." She showed him the phone and he felt like breaking something.

"Did she say how he was involved?" He didn't really care; he would kill Izaya for a Klondike bar.

"The people said she was running from something in Shinjuku. But she is a Riara academy student. Why would she be in Shinjuku? So I figured Izaya kidnapped her. He has done it before to her."

He glared, "He has kidnapped her before? How did she escape the first time?"

She paused before answering. "He was talking her into suicide. She had jumped off a building and I had saved her. She is scared to death that he will come for her."

He stood and walked out the door. He would fine Izaya and he would pay. He had known that the man he hated was evil, but talking a young girl into suicide was going too far. If it wasn't for Celty, the girl would be dead right now. Shizuo didn't know what he would do when he found the flea, but this would be thet last time he got away.

* * *

><p>Izaya turned around the corner and ran into a very angry Shizuo. He had been walking around trying to find the oaf while also trying to think of how to capture him. He bought a bottle of chloroform for help. He knew Shizuo was always walking around the city.<p>

He smiled as he saw Shizuo. The oaf didn't even see him yet, but would very soon. Izaya skillfully jumped into a tree by the road and waited for the man. He thought he would just pour the stuff on him, hoping it would work.

Then oaf walked under his tree as if willed by Izaya. He smiled as he tipped the bottle and watched the man become soaked. It splashed on other people and they fell asleep immediately, though the oaf was just stumbling.

"IZAYA!" The oaf scream looking up into the branches.

"Hey, Shizzy. Wow it really has been a while. Why are you so wet?" Izaya mocked. Shizuo grabbed the tree and Izaya could feel the roots being pulled from the ground. He jumped from the tree and stood in front of the man he hated so much.

"This is the last straw you flea. That girl hadn't ment a thing to you and you nearly killed her."

"She's still alive?" Izaya was surprised. He had seen the girl fly into the air. It must be plain luck that she lived. "Hmm, well we will see about that. Wow Shizzy, you look really tired."

And indeed Shizuo had begun to stumble. He dropped the tree on the sidewalk, scattering the people who had been watching. He wiped his hand on his shirt and smelled it. He fell backwards, he tried to get up but felt so tired. Izaya stood over him and laughed.

"Finally, Hewajima Shizuo is mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is writen weirdly, had limited amout of time during school, i mean im in class right now writing you guys this note. Well review please, and i hoped you enjoyed this installment.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update, my computer doesn't work so i couldn't upload over the weekend.**

* * *

><p>Anri hurried around a corner. She had felt like loving Mikado, Saika's way. She remembered the look in his eyes. He knew what Kida's words would do to her and worried for her. She knew that he wasn't completely aware of what the sword did to her. Whenever they got close she wanted nothing more than to cut him.<p>

Those days she knew he hated, the ones where she ignored him, were for his own safety. She stayed up at night holding Saika imagining the sweet bliss of it sliding into his skin, letting him feel so much love. She would close her eyes and see it, as clear as day in her mind.

She could feel the words of the sword now, telling her to go back and show him their love. She moved into an alley and let the sword come out. When it was out its calls were louder, but she felt more herself and it helped her control herself. She looked at the sword which helped her love, yet now she realized she might be able to love Mikado without it.

She always thought herself unable to love. That's why she fed off other people's love. She was so parasitic, so attuned to other's feelings. It may be because of the sword that heightened the feeling. She treasured her dear Saika, but knew it was also ruining her life because she needed it.

She pushed herself off the ground, feeling so much better and began to walk back. She saw Mikado before he saw her. Anri Had never felt anything but Saika's pull. She didn't know if the love she may feel for Mikado was real, or just Saika slowly taking over her mind.

"Mikado." She said as he came up to her. She felt her heart quicken as she saw him bend over, breathing hard. He had ran to find her, had left his best friend for her. She didn't want these feelings. These feelings brought up Saika, and she could feel its pull.

"Anri, I'm sorry for Kida he doesn't understand." He said when he caught his breath. Exactly what did Kida not understand that Mikado did. He didn't understand at all what he did to her; didn't understand that he was so close to possible death because of her. She knew if she let Saika take control that it's love would multiply from Anri's and it would love him so much he would probably die.

"Well I don't exactly know. I have been wondering that for so long." He said. She came out of her stupor; which she didn't know she was in. She thought of what he was saying and realized she had spoken aloud when she thought of what Kida didn't understand and he did.

She paused, she could feel her flight or fight instinct point toward flight, but she fought it. She had held it in for so long. She knew if she warned Mikado what their love could cause; he might just leave and be safe. Anri didn't want him to go though. It took everything she had not to tell him. She needed to now.

"Mikado I have to tell you something very important." She looked up and saw his eyes grow concerned; he nodded at her to continue. "I don't want to talk about it right here." He nodded and began to walk, grabbing her hand and leading her towards his house.

She felt his hand like some kind of fire. It came from him and flooded her whole body. Then there was that other feeling again, that feeling to love him, the feeling of showing him so much love with so many cuts. She imagined carvings her love into him so he could love no other and never forget her.

She looked up at him. He had no idea what could happen to him. Anri imagined his face once he found out. Would he understand her and try to help her. To help her in her never ending search to find a way to destroy the swords influence on her. Maybe he would get scared and run. Maybe he would try to stay away from her and leave her to her misery.

She felt on the verge of tears. She didn't know if she could live without him.

She stopped outside his house, pulling her hand out of his. He began up the steps. When he noticed she wasn't following him he turned around. Some look on her face made Mikado try a smile that said 'trust me'.

It wasn't him Anri couldn't trust, it was herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes the chapter today is short, but I figured you guys would rather have a short chapter than none at all. Well review with what you think. I have had people tell me to somehow put Kida and Mikado together. What do you guys think I should do?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the long wait. With my computer messed up and school, it has been very hard to write...**

* * *

><p>Saki followed Kida, her mind wandering. She felt horrible; the first thought when she got off the train was of Izaya. In that rush of feeling a few months ago, she had chosen Kida over Izaya. Ever since then she had wondered; what if?<p>

What if she had chosen the other, older boy? The boy who she knew had no real feelings for her, but gave her enough attention and fakeness that she was okay with it. She remembered the time she had kissed him. She mentally shook herself. Saki didn't like to think about that. If she thought about the one kiss, everyone would know she had done it.

She looked down at her and Kida's hands, holding each other. She loved him, she really did. They had been gone for a couple weeks when they went all the way. There was so much feelings let out; love, passion, regret? She couldn't help but wonder that if she would have kept on at Izaya if he would eventually come around for her. Kida took that thought away, if only for a while.

She would stay awake at night, wrapped in Kida's arms, thinking about him. Why did the man who she knew would never show her feelings back, always intrude on her thoughts? She needed to know if her heart knew he had wanted her, but wouldn't except it. She pulled Kida to a stop. She didn't understand this sudden feeling.

"Kida, I need to know something."

He turned and smiled at her. "Anything for you."

The look of full trust and love on his face made her hesitate. Why did she want the other man so much when she had this one's full attention? Kida would do anything for her. Izaya might learn to love me. The thought pushed her on.

"I think we need to break up." Saki pushed the words out, closing her eyes. She really didn't want to see the hurt she knew would be there.

"Okay." The word was not forced or filled with sadness. It was as if he didn't care. She opened her eyes to see him smiling his huge smile.

"What?"

"Well I understand the city must make you remember other…people." The last word was forced. "So I think your right. There are some other people I would also like to see."

It hurt her. She felt her eyes tear up, but forced them to stop. Why was he being okay with this? Why was he acting like he didn't care? Did he care? Why did she care? This is what she wanted; she could now go see Izaya.

"Well I think you can find your way around the city…so bye." He turned and left.

She felt heartbroken watching him leave. She felt like running after him, but something else was pulling her in the opposite direction.


End file.
